


Everything He Is

by BladedBlossom



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedBlossom/pseuds/BladedBlossom
Summary: Peeta finishes the partial kill of the girl from District 8.





	Everything He Is

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sure somebody has written about it by now, and they've probably done a better job. But I know this kill would have made the deepest impression on Peeta, if only because it wasn't in self defense.

Cato lashes out with his sword as we sprint past, slashing the girl from 8 diagonally across the stomach. I register that she's fallen forward before catching up with the others, wondering what I've gotten myself into. I knew the Careers were dangerous, but Cato takes it to a whole new level. I wonder if he isn't a little insane. At the very least, he's definitely sadistic, leaving the girl to bleed to death. Indeed, the others have noticed that she isn't dead and are arguing about whether to finish the job or continue chasing Katniss. I make the decision for them, backtracking to the dying tribute just to get away from those mutts for a while.

I find the girl curled on her side, one hand over her wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. I finger the serrated knife hanging at my hip in a sheath, thinking how best to stab her, when she lifts her head weakly and then drops it back on the ground. I kneel beside her head, but out of arm's reach, suddenly apprehensive.

"You're not him," she croaks painfully.

"What?" My response is harsher than I mean it to be.

"The one who tried to kill me."

"Oh. Yeah." I finger my knife hilt nervously. The girl notices.

"So you've come to finish the job?"

I nod, unable to voice an affirmative.

"You'd be doing me a favor."

A part of me understands this, but I can't help thinking maybe she'd make it if she were stitched up. I shake my head, clenching my teeth. "I'd be committing murder."

"I'm not gonna make it, anyway. I'll die quickly or slowly. These are my choices now."

I know it's no use arguing. No medical team will be dispatched to work on her. At any rate, her blood is seeping between her fingers. I stare her straight in the eyes as I unsheathe my knife. She gives an approximation of a nod before her eyes fall closed and her hand uncovers her wound.

I get to my feet and stand within reach of her injury. My. knife hovers above it uncertainly as I tremble all over. But then I notice that the girl has relaxed. Everything about her says she has accepted the inevitable. I take a deep breath, raise my blade and stab, hard and fast, until it won't go any further. I don't remove it until I hear the cannon boom.

And I know I can never go back now. The Capitol has changed me. I've been forced to play their game - to murder a girl whose only crime was existing.

The hovercraft's descent shakes me out of my reverie. I clean my knife, sheath it, and trudge away with my head bowed. I'm sure I won't sleep tonight.


End file.
